Say What You Wanna Say
by PerryshmirtzFanatic12
Summary: Say what you wanna say and let the words fall out. Honestly I wanna see you be brave with what you want to say, and let the words fall out. [Gonna be a rather dark story with perhaps a chance of romance. Lots of OCs.]
1. Prologue

Samuel Benson was really excited for his first day of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He'd been waiting to get his letter since he'd been old enough to understand magic. His dad had gone there, and had told him wicked tales about the place. He was to start tomorrow, to travel to Platform 9 ¾ at King Cross Station to board the Hogwarts Express.

Sam was in his room that night, making sure he had everything he needed for his first year. He was just trying to find his Transfiguration textbook, when he heard his door opened.

"Are you ready?"

Sam looked up at his doorway to see his father standing right on the outside.

His father was an impressive looking man who was highly regarded at the Ministry of Magic. He had short, honey-brown hair, and piercing green eyes. He commanded a sort of respect whenever he entered a room, the kind of impact that Sam hoped to have by the end of his time at Hogwarts.

"Yea-no," Sam admitted.

"You nervous?" Robert Benson crossed into the bedroom, and came to inspect some of the things Sam had put in his trunk for Hogwarts.

"Maybe a little," Sam sighed.

His dad put an arm around his shoulder, and squeezed him. "It's okay. Being nervous is only natural."

"Were you nervous when you first started?" Sam had already heard this a thousand times, but it always calmed him down a little when his dad told him a story.

"I was extremely nervous. I was afraid that I'd be sorted into a different house than my parents wanted me to be in."

"What house did they want you in?"

Robert must've realized that his son was only asking to keep calm, because he simply smiled. "Ravenclaw. They had both been in there when they went to Hogwarts."

Sammy nodded his head. "What happens if I'm not sorted into Ravenclaw?" Everyone on his dad's side had been sorted into Ravenclaw. It was like a family tradition.

"You could be sorted into any house, and I'd still love you. And so will your mum."

"I don't think Mum'll mind all that much, to be fair," Sam said, sighing. He'd wished this conversation had gone anywhere but here.

Robert chuckled. "Perhaps not. She doesn't fully understand everything about being a wizard or a witch, but you know she tries her hardest."

Sam forced a smile on his face, before responding, "Yeah, I know."

The older man nodded his head, before ruffling his son's dark brown hair. "Come. Your mum made dinner. Let's go eat enjoy one last supper together until Christmas."

Sam followed his dad out of his room, and down to the kitchen where his mother had dinner sitting on the table. Almost instantly, a real smile formed on Sam's face when he saw that Miranda Benson had made his favorites: corn, fried chicken, and green beans. He sat down at the table, and instantly started serving his place. Miranda whacked her son's hands.

"Wait, dear," she said, smiling. "This is our last meal together for a while. Please, let's have some manners."

"Won't be be able to eat breakfast tomorrow?" Sam was confused.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I've got to go to work in the morning."

Instantly, Sam's smile faded, being replaced with a frown. "But, mum, it's my first day to go to Hogwarts…"

"I know," Miranda said, cutting him off, "but I have to work. I'd love to be there for you, but that's just not going to happen. Anyways, I think your dad'll be more suited to taking you…"

Sam's good mood seemed to disappear right then. He loved his mother, he really did. But she had no magical blood at all, being pure muggle. And he had been hoping that she'd be able to experience some of the magic of being a wizard. She had to work when he and his dad had gone to Diagon Alley to get everything he needed, and now she was working on September first. Sometimes, he felt like she tried her hardest to stay away from the magical world. And that hurt him more than he was willing to admit.

His hunger suddenly gone, he pushed his plate of food in front of him, and left the table to go back up to his room, and sit on his bed.

Sam had locked his door on his way in, so when Robert came to check on him, he found himself unable to get into the room. He knew he'd' be able to use magic to get in, but he figured Sam needed the time to himself.

Instead, Robert walked back downstairs to where Miranda was furiously putting dinner away. Robert went up to his wife, and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder. She seemed to relax under her husband's touch.

"How is he?"

"Don't know. He had his door locked." Robert heard Miranda let out a gasp of anger. She tore away from her husband, her green eyes dark with anger.

"Couldn't you just use magic to open the door?"

"Miranda, dear, sometimes using magic isn't the solution. You can't just magic away life's problems."

"I wasn't asking you to! I was asking you to go unlock our son's door, and make him understand that sometimes work has to come first!"

Robert let out a sigh, and ran his fingers through his hair nervously. He knew he needed to calm Miranda down before she decided to go off the deep end and slam down Sam's door on her own. She'd be able to do it, of that Robert had no doubt whatsoever.

"Miranda, perhaps you could've asked for tomorrow of? I mean, Sam probably thinks that you don't like magic, because you never do anything associated with it. You didn't come with us to Diagon Alley, and you're not coming with tomorrow."

Miranda crossed her arms her over chest, and narrowed her green eyes. "So, this is how we're gonna play it, huh? You're gonna take his side? Robert, you of all people should know that there's bills to pay, and sometimes you just have to work to pay them - even if it means missing out on stuff. Sam's eleven. You can't expect him to know everything."

The two adults continued to bicker, while unbeknown to them, their son was sitting on the top step, listening to their argument. Before they could argue anymore, Sam got up, and went back to his bedroom. He layed on his bed for quite some time, before finally succumbing to sleep.

The next morning, Sam was oddly quiet while he and his dad rushed around, trying to get everything ready for Hogwarts, before the train was due to leave. Robert was concerned for his son, he'd been talking nonstop since he'd gotten his letter just two months ago stating he was accepted to Hogwarts. Robert would've assumed that Sam would've shown excitement for finally leaving this morning, even with what happened the previous night.

They were heading out to King's Cross Station when Robert finally broke the silence.

"You alright? You seem awfully quiet, Sam."

Sam didn't even bother looking up at his father, instead focusing his attention on the ground as he walked. "I'm fine," was his only response.

And they fell back into quietness until they reached King's Cross Station, and the barrier that lead to Platform 9 ¾, when Robert tried again to speak to his son. "I'll go first to show you," he began, but quickly realized that Sam had already disappeared into the barrier with all his stuff.

Muttering under his breath, Robert checked to make sure no one was watching before racing to the barrier himself. He was hoping Sam would at least be waiting on the other side for him, but alas he was nowhere to be seen when Robert emerged onto Platform 9 ¾. He glanced around for a few seconds, but when it became apparent that Sam must've already boarded the Hogwarts Express, he sighed. He just wish he knew why his son had been so upset.

Sam knew he shouldn't of ran away like that on his father, but he couldn't help it. He was just so mad. His mom hadn't even bothered to deny she wasn't fond of magic last night. And he'd never heard his parents yelling like they had last night.

He wandered up and down the train trying to find an empty compartment, but it seemed like most places were full. However, one compartment had only one boy in it, and his head was buried in a book. Sam figured it would be safe to go in, and so he did.

He put his trunk onto the top rack, and then sat down, opposite to the red-headed boy.

"Hello?" Sam asked.

The boy looked up, only to scowl at the other boy. "Do you mind? I'm trying to read."

Sam looked sheepish. "Sorry, I was just trying to be friendly."

The boy sighed before shutting his book and putting it next to him. "Alright, well I guess I probably won't get to read anymore till I get to the castle."

Sam managed a smile. "My name is Sam Benson." He held out his hand.

The boy took his hand, and smiled back. "The name is Percy Weasley."

Sam grinned even more. "Is this your first year too?"

"Yeah, I'm excited though! Think of all the things we can learn!" Percy's blue eyes were widened as he imagined all the knowledge he was going to learn while at Hogwarts.

"What house do you suppose you'll be in?"

"Probably Gryffindor. My two older brothers are in it, and so were my parents. What about you?"

"I'm half expecting Ravenclaw, just because everyone on my dad's side was in it."

"What about your mum?"

"Oh…" Sam trailed off for a second, before finally finishing, "she's a muggle."

Percy didn't say much else for a while, before he finally smiled. "Well, I think you'd make an outstanding Ravenclaw, Sam."


	2. Chapter One

**Hey! So here's chapter one. Just warning, my updates aren't regular, so don't despair if I don't get the next chapter up right away. Just keep coming back, and I do try to update like once every couple weeks, but that may not be possible as I'm without internet most of the time. And most of the time I spend writing, I try to spend writing my original stories. Fan fiction is second. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"C'mon Sam! Wake up or else you're gonna be late for the train!"  
Sam opened his eyes, to see his dad looking down at him. "I don't want to get up," he groaned.  
Robert sighed at his son. "You're starting your third year at Hogwarts today, Sam. If you don't get up now, then you're gonna miss the train."  
Sam slammed himself up at that. He'd forgotten that today he'd be going back to Hogwarts!  
"I'm up! I'm up!"  
Robert chuckled at his son's enthusiasm. "Let's get you going then."  
Sam quickly got out of bed, and tried to get ready. However, not being fully awake did have drawbacks, as he tripped over one of his textbooks, and slammed his face into the floor. Robert went over, and tried to help his son up, but Sam pushed him away.  
"I got this," he told his father.  
In the past couple of years, Sam had found himself growing more and more distant from his parents. He didn't really know why, he just was more independent now that he was thirteen.  
In his rush to prove he could do things on his own, Sam missed the look of hurt on his father's face.  
"Alright," Robert said, trying to keep his voice light. "I'll be waiting downstairs for you. Make sure you have everything packed, even though you were supposed to be ready last night." With that, Robert left the room, and went back downstairs, leaving Sam alone to do things on his own.  
Sam got ready as fast as he could (and managed to trip twice more in the process), getting done in fifteen minutes. He pulled his trunk downstairs to find his dad waiting for him.  
"You sure you got everything?" Robert asked.  
Sam responded with a nod of his head. Robert smiled back at his son.  
"Alright, well I made toast, and I'll give you some Galleons so you can buy something to eat on the train."  
Sam finally smiled at his father, as it was a well known fact in the Benson household that Robert Benson couldn't cook much more than toast (and even that ended up burnt more than most of the time). With Miranda working even more than usual the past few months, the two Benson men have had to improvise in how to get food. Sam was grateful to be given extra money so he could actually buy something decent on the Express.  
"You made sure to have your permission slip so you can go to Hogsmeade?"  
"It's in my trunk with everything else."  
"Good, and make sure to send letters home every now and then. It's what you got Ashwood for."  
Sam rolled his eyes. "I know, Dad. And thanks for Ashwood again." Ashwood was the owl that Robert had gotten Sam for his thirteenth birthday. Sam knew it was more for the fact that in his first couple of years at Hogwarts, he'd only sent a few letters hole. So, in hopes that owning an owl would prompt him to send more letters home, Robert had managed to convince Miranda to let him get their son an owl. He and Ashwood had bonded over the summer, and he couldn't wait for Percy to see her.

After grabbing the toast his father had made, Sam started for outside. Robert was close behind his son, helping him with the trunk. That was always the harder part to having to walk to Kings Cross: carrying the trunk as well. They'd tried convincing Miranda to let them use the car, but she absolutely refused as Robert didn't have a license. And it wasn't like Robert could magic the trunk to float to the train station, as that would only cause suspicious looks from the muggles, and would probably cast Robert his job at the Ministry.

So instead, this year, Robert had managed to borrow a trolley from the Ministry, and they loaded Sam's trunk, plus the cage for Ashwood, on that, and pushed it down the street. They only lived a few blocks away from Kings Cross Station, but Sam could've sworn the muggles all were giving them odd glares.

They arrived to King Cross, and ran to where Platform 9 ¾ was cleverly hidden.

Sam turned to his dad - this was always the more awkward part of the trips - after running off during his first year, Sam found it difficult to actually tell his father goodbye.

"Bye, Dad," he said softly.

Robert Benson grinned. "Bye, son," he said, brimming with happiness. He awkwardly patted his son on the shoulder. "See you during Christmas, Sam."

Sam nodded his head, and then ran into the barrier. He emerged onto Platform 9 3/4 , and grinned at the sight amongst him. Witches and wizards everywhere were rushing to get on the train, but Sam was looking for one boy in particular. Percy and him normally met up on the train, but Sam always looked for him first.

And he spotted a group of redheads, and Sam grinned. He was well aware that Percy's family were all redheads, so Sam made his way over to them, pushing his trolley.

"Percy!" he called cheerfully.

The redhead looked up, and he waved his hand. "Hey, Sam," he said. "You actually made it before the train left."

Sam rolled his eyes at his best friend. "This is the rest of your family, huh?" he asked to change the subject. "You gonna introduce me?"

Two identical boys stepped forward grinning.

"Hello," the one said. "I'm Fred."

"And I'm George," the other continued.

"Are you actually insinuating that you and Percy are _friends_?" Fred asked.

Sam grinned. "Yeah, your brother is pretty cool."

The twins looked confused, and Sam turned to Percy. "You going to introduce us, Weasley?" he prompted again.

"Okay," Percy replied, in a tone that made it clear he wasn't amused by Sam's impatience. "Sam, this is my mum, and my sister Ginny." He pointed to a plump woman, and a little girl who was slightly hiding behind her mother, while also looking at everything in awe. "You've already met my brother Charlie. Fred and George just introduced themselves," he shot a glare at the twins, "and this is my youngest brother, Ron."

Molly Weasley turned to Sam, a wide smile on her face. "Hello, my dear. What's your name?"

"Sam Benson, ma'am," Sam responded.

"Nice to meet you, Sam," Molly told him. Then she turned back to her children. "Do you guys have everything you're going to need?"

When her children nodded, she turned to Percy, and Charlie. "You two will make sure that Fred and George behave, right?"

"What?" Fred asked, looking hurt.

"Us, misbehave?" George asked, also looking hurt. Sam laughed quietly at the twins' obvious over exaggeration. He had a feeling that they were going to be hilarious.

"What would give you the idea we would misbehave?" Fred questioned.

"Yes, don't you trust us?" Fred demanded.

Molly gave her sons the staredown. "You two _will_ behave, alright? It's your first year at Hogwarts."

"Oh, but don't we always behave?" George countered.

"Not even slightly," Percy murmured to Sam, making the darker haired boy laugh again.

"Don't worry, Mum," Charlie spoke up. "Percy and I'll make sure they stay out of trouble."

"Good," Molly responded. "Well, I'd best get Ron and Ginny back home. I'll see you all at Christmas." She turned to Sam. "It was nice meeting you, Sam." She gave each of her kids a firm hug, before taking the two youngest Weasleys away.

Charlie smiled, before excusing himself to go sit with his friends. Before going, he warned Fred and George not to get into trouble. And then he waned Percy not to be too harsh on them. Then, with a quick have fun to Sam, he was gone.

"Let's go, Sam," Percy said, as he lead the brown-haired boy onto the train. Sam smiled, as he followed his best friend. Once they bordered the train, one of the conductors grabbed his trunk, and Ashwood's cage. They did the same with Percy, and his trunk as well. When they were free of their stuff, they quickly found an empty compartment. However, it didn't stay empty for long as they were soon joined by George and Fred.

"Can't you two go bug someone else?" Percy scowled.

"Mum told you to watch us," Fred stated.

"Plus, we're curious to see if Sam is insane or not. I can't possibly imagine why else anyone would want to hang with you, Percy."

Sam had to hold in a chuckle when he saw Percy narrow his eyes. He hadn't realized just how annoying his friend found his brothers. It was slightly obvious with his interactions with Charlie that Percy wasn't overly fond of is older brother's more carefree attitude, yet it was also obvious that he looked up to the boy as well, as he was doing well in most of his classes, and last year he had been made Prefect. However, Percy rarely talked about his young siblings, so it was interesting to see how he interacted with the twins. And it was definitely clear he found his two younger brothers more annoying than funny.

Fred sat down next to Percy, while George took the seat next to Sam. The ginger threw his arm around Sam and grinned. "So, what house are you in?" he asked. "You look like a Ravenclaw."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Nah, Ravenclaws are alright, but it's not my house."

When it became obvious that Sam wasn't going to outright admit what house he was in, the twins both narrowed their eyes.

"You a Hufflepuff, then?" Fred queried.

Sam snorted. "The hell is a Hufflepuff?" It was one of his favorite things to say, as he remembered his mum saying it back when his dad had been explaining all the Hogwarts houses when Sam had been five. It had become sort of a running joke in the household whenever the house was mentioned.

That caused Fred and George to laugh, and it certainly didn't escape Sam's knowledge when Percy smiled, even if it was just a small one.

"Good one. We'll have to remember that one, right George?"

"Correct, Freddy. Alright, so you're not a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff. Please tell me you're Gryffindor?"

Sam nearly choked. "Gryffindor? Ha, that's great. Gryffindor's are so unbearable. Unless you're talking about Percy. He's cool."

Percy shook his head sadly. "I feel you say that just because we're best friends."

"Wait, you're a Slytherin? Seriously? I thought all Slytherins were slimy gits with sticks up their…" Fred broke off when he saw the look Percy was giving him.

"You really shouldn't listen to those awful stereotypes," Percy scolded, his blue eyes narrowed.

Sam put a hand on Percy's knee, and met the redhead's eyes.

"It's okay. There's plenty of stereotypes for different houses. And your brothers can't help if all they know about the other houses came from those stereotypes. They haven't had the chance to go to Hogwarts yet." When Percy still looked uncertain, Sam had a feeling he still was going to scold his brothers even more.

Percy was a good kid - intelligent and not one for trouble. He was strict, and there were plenty of times during their first two years at Hogwarts that Percy had kept them in the library late into the night, working on homework assignments. However, Sam liked proving that he was the only person who got the Gryffindor to smile and laugh most of the time. It always made him glad that he was able to bring that rare smile upon Percy Weasley's face.

However, as Sam did not want to see Percy lecture his brothers, he decided that he best divert the topic of discussion away from the houses and their stereotypes.

"So you guys any good at Quidditch?"

Sam did not miss the quiet groan from Percy, who while enjoyed watching the sport did not find it necessary to speak a lot of it, nor did it go unnoticed that the eldest ginger in the compartment pulled out a book from his trunk and opened it to read.

Letting his best friend read the book, Sam and the twins talked about Quidditch and other things for a while. After about an hour, the twins bid their adieus, and left to find some other first years to make friends with.

Once they were gone, Percy looked at Sam, finally putting his book down.

"You done talking a storm up with my brothers?" Sam couldn't be sure, but he could've sworn he heard jealousy in Percy's voice, but that didn't make sense. Unless Percy was jealous that Sam had been talking to Fred and George instead of him.

"You know, you could've joined in on the conversation," Sam said softly.

Percy scoffed. "You know what I think of discussing things like Quidditch." His blue eyes softened however when he saw Sam's hurt face. "Sorry Sam. I know you must get bored with my presence some days."

That made Sam laugh. "Do you think I'd still hang around you if I found you boring? Honestly, Perce, you're my best friend for a reason."

That got the frown off Percy's face, and while the ginger wasn't really smiling, Sam still found great happiness in seeing his friend's spirits lifted. And he knew just how to get Percy to smile.

"So, what do you think we're going to learn this year?"

Sam let Percy ramble on about everything he'd already learned from the textbooks he read already, and just how he thought that the professors at Hogwarts were going to go about teaching it to the third years. Sam was well aware that most people would of gotten bored with Percy talking so enthusiastically about academics, but the brunette never once got tired of listening to Percy speaking so excitedly about something that made him so happy.


End file.
